The shocking truth
by Exotric
Summary: What happens when the great salamander encounters another dragon slayer with a dark past and a horrible secret in the woods and takes her to fairy tail? Will she join to escape the past and pass up the opportunity to find the love she never had or decline and face her troubles alone.


I do not own any other characters other than Mirai Kumo.

Chapter one: A surprising encounter.

Animal noises slowly filled my ears with their calls and grunts. I hesitantly opened my eyes, exposing my bright lavender orbs. The sun burned hot. I shield my face with my hand and sat up. A cool breeze lingered in the wind. At first, I didn't recognize where I was, but the endless count of trees hinted it was a forest. "How'd I get here.", I whispered to myself. A sudden pain hit my side, and I groaned. "What happened to me? Ugh. This pain is killing me!" I laid back down, arms over my face. A familiar scent filled my nose, but before I could try to recall it, a small shadow stood over me. "Aye! Natsu, look at what I found!", yelled a very squeaky voice. I sat up and tried to focus my vision. It was no use. "What is it Happy, I'm tr- oh hey it's a girl!", yelled a blurry figure running toward me. I felt fatigue take over, the last thing I saw was a blurred figure with pink hair kneel down next to me, then I passed out.

When I finally awoke, I was leaned against a tree with white scarf wrapped around my waist where I had been wounded. "What's this?", I whispered, tracing the scarf's lining. "It's my scarf. I needed to tend to your wound, but I didn't have any bandages, so I thought that would do until I took you to the guild.", said the pink haired figure I somewhat saw earlier. I stared at him for a bit. He's so handsome. His eyes narrowed at me, and he crawled over. I couldn't move, it was like I was paralyzed. He slowly lifted his hand up to my face. "W-what are you d-" " Shh!", I was cut off. I closed my eyes, afraid of what was going to happen next, then he flicked my hair. "There, I got it.", he grinned, "nasty little bug." I blushed, I couldn't stop thinking of how close he was to my face. My thoughts where interrupted by his voice. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, and this is happy." "Aye!" I smiled, and waved. They stared at me as if they were expecting something. "O-oh. Right, my apologies. I am Mirai Kumo.", I blurted out quite loudly, causing me to blush and cover my face. I heard Natsu chuckle, and felt the shadow of his hand hovering over me. I looked up, my cheeks still tinted pink, and he gestured for me to grab his hand to get up. He helped me rise to my feet, but I stumbled and landed on his warm chest. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm too weak. I'll stay here, I've caused to much trouble for you already.", I apologized. Natsu smiled. "Nonsense!", he shouted as he lifted me into his arms and carried me bridal style. "A fairy tail member would never leave an injured person behind." The pink haired boy started walking out the forest, followed by the blue cat.

When we arrived at the gate of Fairy Tail, Natsu didn't hesitate to kick the door open. I heard many voices talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying, it seemed like they paid no attention to Natsu. He gently sat me down on a counter. "Everyone! This is Mirai Kumo!", shouted Natsu. A very beautiful woman walked over and greeted. "Hello. My name is Mirajane." I smiled. "What brings you here dear?", asked a small man. I blinked a few times, startled that he was there. "Well I woke up in a forest unaware of how I got there or how long I was unconscious for.", I explained."Luckily, Happy and Natsu were passing by. They watched over me and tended to my wound, and Natsu even carried me here." The old man shook his head. "Natsu you say.", he said, looking over to where he was. "Well you can stay here for as long as you please. My name is Makarov Dreyar. I am the leader of this guild. Please, enjoy yourself." With that said, he walked off.

Before I knew it, everyone had introduced themselves to me. I learned their teams and what type of magic they use. Normally, I'm a very reserved person, but around these people, I can be myself. "Say, Mirai, what's your magic?", asked Lucy. Everyone agreed and started forming around me, insisting I'd tell them. "Okay, okay. I'm a dragon slayer.", I smiled. Natsu and Gajeel bulldozed through the crowd, staring at me like a hawk. It was getting awkward, so I continued. "Um. I'm a storm dragon slayer. I use the clouds to regenerate and heal wounds." The two fairy tail dragon slayers still had their eyes focused on me. "I supposed you two are also dragon slayers?", I croaked, afraid of their reaction. Gajeel was the first to speak up, well more like blow some air out of his nose, which probably meant he was expecting more. Natsu on the other hand was practically jumping out of his seat. "As soon as you feel better, you and I are fighting!", and with that he left also. It was getting late, so I decided to head out and try to find out how I got there in the first place when someone called me. "Mirai! Where are you going?", shouted Cana. I turned back, a little surprised, but kind of happy they called. "Well I don't know. I have no where to go, so I should start looking.", I replied. Natsu and Happy both entered just in time to hear everything. "Why don't you join Fairy tail? You can stay here!" he announced. "Yeah!" Everyone chimed in. I was shocked. They wanted me to join their guild, after just a few hours of me knowing them. "Me...join Fairy Tail?".


End file.
